A wearable terminal is an intelligent terminal product emerging after a tablet computer and a smartphone. Intelligent wearable terminals emerging in recent years include Google Glass, smart headbands, smart shoes, widely popular smart watches, and the like. Emergence of the intelligent wearable terminal indicates coming of a wearable era. However, with addition of functions such as Bluetooth, a Global Positioning System (GPS for short), a Wireless Fidelity technology (Wireless Fidelity, Wi-Fi for short), and 3rd Generation communication (Third Generation, 3G for short), generated heat of the intelligent wearable terminal increases from 0 W to more than 3 W. In addition, the generated heat of the intelligent wearable device is centralized, easily forming a partial hot area. When the intelligent wearable terminal is in contact with human skin for a long time, the intelligent wearable terminal is likely to scald the human skin. Therefore, it is necessary to control a heat generation problem of the intelligent wearable terminal, so as to quickly decrease a temperature of the intelligent wearable terminal, and avoid scalding the human skin.
At present, a flexible heat pipe is used to perform heat dissipation for a wearable terminal with a centralized heat source. The heat pipe is capable of changing a dot heat source into a line heat source, so as to reduce a risk of scaling a human body by the centralized heat source. The flexible heat pipe is bendable and is capable of performing heat dissipation in a bendable device. A structure of the flexible heat pipe is shown in FIG. 1, including an evaporation section L1, a flexible body section L2, and a condensation section L3. Φr is a diameter of the flexible heat pipe, and the evaporation section L1 and the condensation section L3 are rigid parts of the flexible heat pipe. Heat from the evaporation section L1 of the flexible heat pipe is cooled on the condensation section L3 of the flexible heat pipe. The flexible body section L2 is a flexible part of the flexible heat pipe. When a user mounts the flexible heat pipe, the user can set a bending degree of the flexible heat pipe within a specific angle range.
However, the existing flexible heat pipe can be substantially bent only within the flexible body section L2, and other sections (the evaporation section L1 and the condensation section L3) are easily invalid after being bent and cannot perform heat dissipation for a device. An intelligent wearable terminal and a bendable smartphone have many bendable areas, and therefore, a heat dissipation effect is relatively poor when the existing flexible heat pipe is used to dissipate heat for the intelligent wearable terminal and a future bendable smartphone.